


Blind Date

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Castiel and Anna go on a blind date together, but when their dates show up, neither of them is well-suited to either Cas or Anna.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back at the end of March and forgot to post it for SPNPolyBingo. Oops!

Castiel hated blind dates. He always felt like he was on trial and under a microscope. It was like a game show where the he had to figure out how quickly the date would realize they weren't compatible and try to get out of the restaurant leaving him with the check.

"Stop pouting," Anna said, elbowing him in the side.

Cas pulled another packet of sweetener out of the basket and emptied it onto his coaster. There were already five packets and it was turning into a nice little mound.

"And stop wasting sweetener," Anna said, grabbing the basket and setting it on her side of the table.

"You said he was two years older than me?" Cas asked, poking at the pile of sweetener with his fork.

"Four," Anna said for the fifth time since they'd left the house.

"And he runs his own business?" Cas asked.

Anna sighed. "Why don't you look at the menu. Get your mind off of Lucifer for a moment."

Cas looked up at her and his chest ached. She really was trying, and he appreciated it. He really didn't think he'd ever find someone, but the older they got, the longer they lived in the three-bedroom apartment and dated their way through the singles in Oregon, the more Cas believed they'd end up just the two of them, growing old together and fighting over the toy in the cereal box.

"What about yours?" Cas asked.

"My date?" she asked, then shrugged. "I don't know much about him either. Kevin set us both up. Said we'd be a perfect fit."

"He doesn't even know me," Cas said, frowning.

Anna chuckled. "He kinda does. I talk about you a lot."

Cas scowled. "Good or bad?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're a great guy, Cas. Even if I told them everything bad you've ever done, you'd still come off sounding like a great guy, and you are."

"And he knows I've got a fuckbuddy situation going on with the guy next door?" Cas asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I told Kevin all about Dean."

Cas balled up an empty sweetener packet and flicked it at her. She grinned and flicked it back. And that's how their dates found them, giggling like children and flicking balled up sweetener packets at each other in a restaurant fancy enough to have a valet service and real cloth napkins along with wine that didn't come cheaper than one hundred dollars a bottle.

"Hi," someone said.

Cas and Anna stopped, blinking up at the two men standing by the table. One was taller than the other, and Cas knew the taller one with blond hair was supposed to be his date for the evening. Cas tried not to jump on it too quickly, but the way the man was smirking down at them turned him off before they were even introduced. The other one was smirking too, but for some reason it didn't bother Castiel as much.

"I'm Gabriel," the shorter one said, holding out his hand. "You can call me Gabe. And this is my roommate, Lucy."

"Lucifer," the taller man said, and it was obvious he'd said it a million times.

Cas and Anna stood up to shake hands, then all four of them sat down, Gabe next to Anna and Lucifer next to Cas.

"Nice place you guys picked," Gabe said, grabbing a cracker and breaking it in half, letting the crumbs fall on the table. "You been here before?'

Cas shook his head. "No. Someone at Anna's office told her it was good."

"Are the waiters snobby?" Gabe asked, straightening up in his seat and looking around for a waiter. "Do they have a napkin draped over their arm and look down their nose at you like they're better than you?"

Anna sent a quick look to Cas. He had no trouble reading it. It was her 'I already don't like this little fucker' look. Cas ignored it.

"So you guys are twins, huh?" Gabe asked, looking first at Anna, then at Cas. "You don't look all that similar."

"Fraternal," Lucifer said.

"Oh, really?" Gabe asked, and there was so much sarcasm in the words that Cas ducked his head to hide the smirk on his face. "See, I didn't know about babies and life and all that shit."

Lucifer sighed. "Where _is_ that waiter?" he asked as he shifted in his seat.

Cas sent a look to Anna, and it pretty much was the same look she'd sent him, because yeah, he wasn't thrilled with Lucifer. She ignored him.

"So what do you do?" Anna asked Lucifer.

Cas scowled, not only because she'd ignored him, but because she was flirting with Lucifer. She was tiling her head and playing with her hair and doing thing with her lips she did when she wanted guys to notice her. Cas flicked a balled up sweetener packet at her.

It was the best thing he could've done because all at once they realized there had been a big mistake. Anna and Lucifer both sat back in their chairs, surprised that Cas would flick garbage in a nice restaurant even though he'd been doing it before Lucifer and Gabe got there, and at the same time Gabe giggled and grabbed one of the other packets, balled it up, and tossed it at Lucifer's forehead.

Cas let out a bark of laughter that had several other people in the restaurant turning to see what was going on, and that's when the same idea hit Gabe and Lucifer.

"So, uhm, should we switch?" Anna asked, shrugging.

Lucifer nodded just as Gabe scooted back and stood up. "I have a better idea,"Gabe said, then held out his hand for Cas. "Let's you and I get outta here and leave these two stuffy old farts to have a nice dinner while we get pizza and burgers and ice cream and go to your apartment."

Cas looked to Anna, raising one eyebrow to make sure she was okay with it. He _was_ ditching her with a stranger, so he needed to at least ask.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Like you even need to give me that pathetic little look!" she said, shaking her head. "Go. Have fun. We won't stay out too late."

"Thank you, Anna," Cas said, smiling as Gabe got impatient and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the way-too-fancy restaurant.

"So I hear you've got a thing going on with the guy next door," Gabriel said once outside the restaurant.

Cas' chest tightened with worry. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Gabe stopped and turned to him. "Only if he's not open to a threesome."

Cas smiled. "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Gabe's smile made every bit of worry drop away, and Cas chuckled as Gabe pulled him along, mouth going a mile a minute as he described all the fun things they could try.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is being run by [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com). This fills my square for Anna Castiel Gabriel Lucifer.


End file.
